


The Super Elements II

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Same characters, new script and other stuff





	1. Chapter 1

[Phoebe]  
It has been a year since The Super Elements was released, 12356 billion in the box office, we had to sign the DVD or the Blu Ray of it and of course Liv and I had to go and sign the billions of copies around the world. Josh knocked. I got up and Maddie said, "Yo the new script starts today." Liv said, "Maddie I feel tired." She said, "No." We run to the office and sit cause this time it's in a real location." I look at Liv. She said, "Ok I need coffee." I nod and got her some. She said, "What am I do you care about the fact that I'm not perfect anymore?" I said, "You know I think you're perfect." She layed in my arms as I put my hand on her head." Maddie said, "Wow Liv, this is interesting." She was nodding. Liv fell asleep on me. I love this girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script Reading day one

[Liv]  
I kinda woke up to voices. Phoebe said, "Hey babe." I said, "How long?" She said, "Two minutes." I drink coffee. Maddie said, 'Wow you fell asleep sis just drink coffee to stay awake." This time the producer was grey hair and mustache.   
Producer: The Super Elements II starring Liv Thunderman as Ella Smith, Phoebe Thunderman as Lia Marcus, Josh Wilcox as Jon Smith, Wes Wilson as Mr. Smith, and Maddie Rooney as The Basketball Queen the main villain, Produced by Nick White, Directed by Christopher Columbus. Scene One, Ella and Lia are at the park sitting on the bench and start  
Phoebe:Ella I heard a rumor  
Me: What?  
Phoebe: So I heard we might become partners since your brother is leaving in 6 years, cause you become solo at 28  
L: No way  
P: Yep   
L: I know that if we....  
Pro: Lia kisses Ella  
L: Wow that was amazing  
P: I know right?  
L: Hey Lia?  
P: Yes?  
L: If I'm 17 and you're 19 doesn't that mean.....  
J: Hey girls get in here cold red code red  
P: The Basketball Queen escaped  
L: Who the hell is she?  
P: An evil villain kills people with basketballs  
J: Ella she escaped prison to destroy one person  
L: Who?  
P: You  
L: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pro:That was scene one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading scene 2

[Phoebe]   
I sat and thought Liv is the most beautiful creature out there. Liv looked at me, "Are you sure this scene is a scene where I find out who the girl is. I nod. The producer said, "Scene two Ella, Lia and John are in the kitchen at work. Go."  
L: Who is the Basketball Queen?  
P: Oh my fucking god  
J: Ella you're seriously never heard of her  
P: Ella I'm surprised  
L: Why?  
P: Babe how could you? oh.....  
J: Lia what is it?  
P: She hasn't heard of her because she's 17 and yeah  
L: That has nothing to do with that  
P: Babe call me tonight ok?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv must deal with something worries Phoebe and her twin

[Liv]   
I don't know what's been going on the past few weeks. Phoebe always protective of me stood in the door way and said, "Hey you." I said, "What?" She said, "Oh nothing you know, the normal how about you." I said, "I feel weird." She came to me and held me, "Why?" I began to cry, "I can't say." Phoebe said, "Come on Liv you can tell me." I lay my head on her shoulder, "Phoebe ok I don't know if I am gonna be able to carry kids." Phoebe said, "Your twin needs to know." I nod. Maddie said, "Liv this is bad how are you." Phoebe said, "Adopt kids." I nod. Phoebe said, "We need to get to the room for script reading."


	5. Chapter 5

[Phoebe]  
Liv was so depressed, she couldn't have kids. I knew I couldn't since I was 10. So I knew it was sad, but I was always there for her. She's still upset. I found her in the corner of our apartment crying. We were back for 5 minutes. I walked up to her and sat down, "Look I know how you feel about never being able to have a kid inside, I can't either, found out when I was 10." Liv said, "Are you okay with that?" I nod, "I am but can u be ok with it?" Liv curled up into me, "I don't know at all." I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

[Liv]  
I got out of bed and went to the couch, Phoebe said, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah I guess." We went to the script reading. Oh yeah, Maddie quit once it said hurt Ella now Maria Sanchez replaced her and she hates me and Phoebe. The producer said, "It's are final day for script reading. Scene 24, Ella is asleep when Lia sneaks in."  
Phoebe: I love you  
Me: Lia what are you doing here?  
Phoebe: Just came by  
Me: Ok and why?   
Phoebe: To see if you're ok  
Me: I'm not doing good since That thing hurt me  
Phoebe: Look I have to say this once and for all  
Me: What?  
Phoebe: Sorry I wasn't there when you and your brother fought her  
Me: Why should I care   
Phoebe: Stop being mad you fucking bitch  
Me: I don't think I can  
Kiss Scene  
Me: Ok Lia I'm sorry  
Phoebe: That's my girl  
When we left we realized, the first one was PG, this one might be R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the movie premiere, then the third one, and the fourth, then the fifth then the final 6th film

[Phoebe]  
I realized something, Liv has been depressed over not having kids, I can't have kids, and we both want them, adopt a baby. It was the day of the premiere. Liv got up and looked at the poster, "Huh The Super Elements II huh I was right in the middle but look down there Rated R, on our first one it said, PG." I said, "The second one had a lot of swears, 2 sex scenes." Liv said, "Now should I go get ready." I nod. 2 hours later we were at the premiere." I said, "Call babysitters for your kids they can't watch this one at all it's R rated and has sex scenes." We were in the theater, Liv sighed, "Wow that scene we did in the closet was hot." I saw, "Now that scene was hotter." Liv said, "Now that was a little better than the first." 

2 years later, I looked, "Oh shit, Starring Sophia Rox as Ella, Linda Marks as Lia, Mac Wilson as John." Liv said, "Let's see it." After that movie I was like, "Ugh that was one of the most awful movies I ever seen."

14 years later, our adopted twins, Jessica Sal Thunderman and Josiah Luke Thunderman saw and add. "Moms look The Super Elements IV has been released." I said, "A fourth one." Parker showed up at the window, "Told you the 3rd one was bad, 2nd had oh lot of things, 1st was amazing and the 4th was pretty good but no Ella." He left. Liv said, "Starring Mae Nelson as Lia and Jake Wesley as John. Lia and John must figure out who the cause of Ella's death was. I said, "Rated PG-13 and it's 147 minutes, the first was PG and 160 minutes, the second was R and 179 minutes the unrated was 200 minutes, the third was G and 67 minutes wow this was the oddest series ever." We sat in the seats and Jessica starts making out with the girl next to her." But Jessica said, "Moms she's from Lakeview High and I'm from Lakehill Middle School." I said, "What grade is she in." Jessica said, "Oh 9th and I'm in 8th." Liv said, "Have fun." We exited the theater, "Wow this one was awesome."

1 year later Jessica said, "Alice Winchester is in this film it says John died at the end of the fourth film and this one is G and 56 minutes and It is called the Super Elements V." We hated that one. Josiah said, "Yo there's a sixth film. and stars Alice Winchester again and it's G and 53 minutes and the name is The Super Elements: The final Showdown." We loved the finale. Our journey watching the series was amazing. 

A/N: And Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final story in this series


End file.
